seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: Yatara chaos part 18
Brog woke up. It was that simple. Brog looked around to see he was in the hospital wing in the Marine base. He looked at his body, and saw his body was completely covered by wrappings. He didn't like it, but he knew he needed them. Looking to his right, he saw Roroc, with his head covered with wrappings, only leaving his face. Brog tried to get up, but he was too injured to get up. He felt the pain, and decided to heal up as fast as he can. Brog needed to know what happened after his... Defeat. "Roroc report. I want all of it." "Sir, the main squad was attacked by the escaping pirates 4 hours ago. We can guess that's when you were defeated. Sir, Lieutenant Braxton is still injured, but I can guess he will be awake soon." "Sorry Roroc, you lost the betting pool." Roroc turned around to see an injured Braxton, almost covered in wrappings, with his chest being completely covered, and he was using crutches. He looked like the worst of us... But I'm the one still sitting. "Lieutenant Braxton, I made sure betting pools stay illegal, it is rule..." "ROROC!" Roroc and Braxton looked at me, when I just yelled. I didn't mean too, but I was just angry. I didn't feel like hearing it, I just wanted the news. "Please, Roroc... Finish." "Well, currently, 1,873 marines have been injured, in the process of the attack. Sir... You must understand when I tell you that the pirates..." "Escaped. How? We have 30 warships. How did 2 small ships escape?" "Sir... About 10 ships sent soldiers to the shore, leaving them with a skeleton crew, and some were worse. The rest of the ships, were from the other side of the island. They have left the island to pursue the pirates, but the last one to left about half an hour ago. We don't believe they can find them sadly." "How do they still have ships?" "That is complicated. I couldn't find the 2nd pirates crew ship, but the first one... We have orders. Rule 34: All pirate ships will be destroyed to make trade ships for the citizens. Sir, we left it there to destroy it soon. Also... We didn't fear it being taken by the pirates because... You were here." So... Brog was aware of everything but this. Brog made these men weak. They were all relying on him to do this... And Brog failed them. "Roroc... Did you tell marine headquarters this?" "Yes." "I want you to call them... And tell them I'm leaving Yatara branch." Both Roroc and Braxton looked completely shocked by this. How could I do this? I have to do something's now. "Roroc. I'm promoting you to commander, and you are now in command of the Yatara branch... And unofficially the entire East blue. Braxton, I want you to keep Roroc in check. Make sure he doesn't execute a marine because he coughs. I want one of the docked ships brought here, and bring me 100 marines who are healthy. I want 3 chefs, and 5 doctors. That is all. Got it?" My respected officers, who I trust more then anyone alive, saluted me. They didn't like it, but they had no choice. I got up, and ignored the pain. "You can order marine headquarters to bring in 1,000 marines to the base. It will be a good compensation." I left the room, and headed to the ship. - It has been 4 hours, and now we are to leave. I have 100 marines with me, and they were stoked to be traveling. I didn't care. We would meet those pirates again, and soon we would meet more pirates. But how far are they? Are they headed to the grand line? We will have to find them to discover the answers. I heard cheering from behind, and saw all the marines, and citizens saluting me. I knew they were there. I decided to salute them as well. I lived here for nearly 5 years. I made many friends. Many people I would call family. Yatara island... I liked it. I hated crying though. It didn't make me feel like a true stern leader. - "Sir! Commodore Brog has left the Yatara branch." "Well, the old dog is coming back to the grand line. Maybe he'll meet some old pirate buddy and decapitate him." A young man wearing a gold militarily suit with brown hair was sitting in his chair. He has been stationed with making sure the first half of the grand line was okay. It wasn't easy. He was still angry that no admiral was here to help him, but at least he could order 500,000 marines around. But now that Brog was here, a rather famous individual in the marines, Terry could start liking the grand line again. Terry 5 star Vice admiral Devil in paradise "I hope Brog will be fun like the old veteran who came back. He lasted the longest. 4 months. I hope he lasts as long. I love crushing elders. - "Okay Attack pirates! Let's go!" Tack was holding the wheel. Fea was making sure the sails were either furled or unfurled. Zozo however... Didn't like his 'official' job, but he was told he didn't have to do. He was surprised, he didn't do it in a hour, and he was't beaten. Maybe... Just maybe... Zozo would do it. "Tack! Fea! The dancer will dance to make sure you like life!" Zozo grabbed the mast closest to him, and started to spin around it. Tack just laughed, and decided to join in the weird dancing. Fea wanted to laugh at them, but Tack stretched his arm and grabbed her, brining her with them, now they can all dance. The Attack pirates were alive. Back Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Yatara chaos arc